Oil and Water FR
by KiiTa56
Summary: Elle est effrayée par cet homme et lui n'a aucune idée sur la façon d'aborder les gens. Quand Gajeel et Levy sont coincés dans un travail commun, c'est un mélange explosif.
1. Chapter 1

TRADUCTION : Oil and Water

**Auteur** : Kasai Ame, **traducteur** : KiiTa, **beta** : NekoJilly

**Manga/livre** : Fairy Tail, **appartient à** : Hiro Mashima

**Rating** : M. AVERTISSEMENT : contenu explicite / NE CONVIENT PAS AUX MOINS DE 18 ANS

**Couples** : Gajeel/Levy

**Résumé** : Elle est effrayée par cet homme et lui n'a aucune idée sur la façon d'aborder les gens. Quand Gajeel et Levy sont coincés dans un travail commun, c'est un mélange explosif.

* * *

Gajeel attrapa un chiffon sale sur l'établi à ses côtés, essayant en vain d'effacer un peu de la crasse noire qui recouvrait ses mains et son torse nu. De l'huile mélangée à de la sueur longeait les contours de ses muscles abdominaux et de ses biceps, colorant les saillies de sa peau en noir. Il y avait des taches noires sur son visage et son pantalon, et même certaines emmêlées dans ses longs cheveux noirs.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il, pas du tout amusé par la plaisanterie que lui faisait Erza.

« Ta nouvelle assistante. » La beauté écarlate donna une petite poussée dans le dos de Levy afin de l'encourager, mais l'adolescente resta enracinée dans le sol. Ses yeux verts foncés regardaient le Dragon Slayer de métal, très sale et très irrité, avec peur. Les lèvres de Gajeel formèrent un rictus. « J'ai besoin de pièces, Erza. J'ai besoin d'outils qui ne sont pas rouillés ou sur le point de tomber en morceaux. Je veux quelqu'un capable de réparer l'électricité de cette foutu chaudière. Et aussi d'un plombier ici-bas afin de faire le travail puisque je n'ai strictement aucune idée de ce que je suis en train de faire. Je n'ai _pas_ besoin d'une petite fille. »

« Sois gentil. Elle a quelques idées qui pourraient aider, et je n'ai pas le temps de t'écouter râler. Il faut que j'aille enlever la neige du toit avant qu'il ne cède. La moitié de Fairy Tail est malade en ce moment et il n'y a aucune chaleur. Fais ton travail, okay ? »

« Ce n'est pas mon travail », grommela Gajeel. « Des professionnels font ce genre de travail, et ils sont payés pour ça. » Mais il haussa les épaules et pris le temps de regarder sa nouvelle « assistante ». Elle était juste un petit bout de fille, plus petite même que Lucy ou Mirajane. Ses épais cheveux bleus ondulés étaient retenus en arrière grâce à un bandeau noir et jaune, et elle portait une mince écharpe accordée. Sous un manteau de laine épaisse, elle portait un jeans et un chandail bleu ciel. Ses yeux étaient grands, lumineux, et légèrement effrayés.

« Je me souviens de toi. Levy, c'est ça ? Tu es cette fille plutôt intelligente. »

« Makarov veut que vous travailliez ensemble, et ce n'est pas une suggestion. »

« Je me débrouille très bien seul ! »

« Que faire si jamais il y a une fuite de gaz ? Ou si la pression s'accumule dans une des machines et explose ? Travailler seul dans ce sous-sol est stupide, Gajeel. Es-tu stupide ? »

« Tu n'as pas un toit à nettoyer ? » marmonna le Dragon Slayer. Il fit signe à Levy de s'approcher, tandis qu'Erza remontait les escaliers en direction du hall de Fairy Tail. La petite mage hésita un moment, mais obéit. Elle se sentait intimidée par la taille disponible sous la guilde. Ce qui avait été un sous-sol à part, un lieu de stockage et une chaufferie, avait été transformé en un grand espace. Avec l'ajout d'une piscine intérieure et de zones de douche, Makarov avait aussi investi dans de nouveaux chauffe-eaux et une nouvelle chaudière. C'était un labyrinthe sombre de machines sifflantes, éclairées seulement à l'aide d'une grande lumière rouge.

« C'est assez merdique ce sous-sol, je te préviens. J'ai quelques lampes de poches et des lanternes rechargeables vu que la lumière ne marche pas, mais je n'en ai pas beaucoup. Et je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ici mais j'ai des tuyaux cassés, un chauffe-eau qui ne marche plus, un fourneau et une chaudière qui ne chauffent plus, le tout que j'essaie de réparer. » Sa profonde voix rauque retentissait dans la pièce comme deux disques de ponçage se frottant l'un à l'autre.

« B-bien, j'ai quelques idées qui pourraient aider. Erza dit qu'on n'aura pas un plombier tant que la route ne sera pas dégagée… et avec toute cette neige ça ne va pas être avant des jours… » Gajeel claqua ses mains sur l'établi et poussa un rugissement de frustration. Levy tressailli, ses pieds l'entrainant lentement vers l'escalier.

« _Absolument ridicule_. Je dois réparer l'eau chaude, la chaleur et la puissance de la vapeur pour Fairy Tail. Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis un putain de dragon _de métal_, _pas_ parce que j'ai une _quelconque _qualification. C'est de la discrimination, voilà ce que c'est. Et – t'es en train de partir ? »

« … um… »

« Bon dieu. Je me fiche que tu _sois _une petite fille – je ne continue plus ce boulot de merde tout seul. Reviens ici et explique-moi tes brillants plans. » Gajeel attrapa à nouveau son chiffon sale et essaya d'enlever encore un peu de graisse de ses mains alors que Levy revenait vers l'établi, ses yeux alternant nerveusement entre lui et le sol. Ses sourcils cloutés froncèrent face à son anxiété.

« Je pense que je peux utiliser la magie pour aider à réparer. Je pourrais rapiécer la tuyauterie, même si ça sera brouillon. Je ne m'y connais pas trop en tuyaux, mais j'ai fait des recherches à la librairie. »

« Douce musique qui parvient à mes oreilles. » Il fit une pause et l'examina un peu plus, au grand embarras de Levy. « Dis-moi, tu es toujours aussi agitée ? »

« Non. Juste, tu… tu me rends un peu nerveuse. »

« Parce que je suis un grand et effrayant Dragon ? » Le ton de sa voix était un peu tranchant, alors qu'il balançait le chiffon sur l'établi et fronçait les sourcils vers elle, comme si elle était la cause de tous ses problèmes.

« Parce que tu m'as crucifiée sur un tronc et marquée », répondit-elle doucement. Gajeel fit une pause et se gifla mentalement pour être aussi dur. Il avait oublié ce petit incident, et s'agita en cherchant la bonne chose à dire.

« N'ai-je pas prouvé que j'étais un membre de Fairy Tail désormais ? Je n'ai pas répliqué ensuite, quand tes potes m'ont attaqué. »

« Je suis désolée. Je sais que désormais tu es mon nakama*. » Levy essaya de lui faire un sourire, mais il était plutôt triste. « C'est juste une peur irrationnelle. Et tu n'es pas, euh, la personne la plus facile, um, eh bien. T'es plutôt sévère. » Gajeel fit une grimace et sa main couru le long de ses cheveux. Une petite sensation de culpabilité lui chatouillait le ventre – pas quelque chose qui lui arrivait souvent. Cette gamine n'était pas comme les autres. Elle était brillante et loin d'être aussi désagréable que les autres filles de Fairy Tail. En plus, malgré ce qu'il avait fait, elle ne le haïssait pas.

« Ecoute, des fois je m'emporte un peu quand je cherche la bagarre. Je ne réalise même pas ce que je fais jusqu'à ce que j'obtienne ce que je veux. Je suis désolé. Je n'ai jamais imaginé que je serais coincé dans cette guilde à faire face à – merde, attends ça sonne pas bien. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que… je n'ai jamais eu de nakama ou d'ami ou quoique ce soit, alors j'ai jamais eu à être gentil… et je n'ai pas l'impression que ce que je dis ait un sens, là. » Levy le regardait afin d'essayer de comprendre, clairement perdue.

« _Je suis désolé._ » Il avait l'air peiné rien qu'à devoir dire ces mots. Les excuses étaient quelque chose de nouveau pour lui, pour faire court.

« Oh. C'est – c'est bon. »

« Quoi, vraiment ? »

Levy pris une grande bouffée d'air et acquiesça. La peur qui la hantait semblait disparaître, l'aidant à se tenir bien droite avec un peu moins de nervosité.

« T'es bizarre », soupira-t-il, en secouant la tête. « Maintenant, tu ferais mieux de te déshabiller avant qu'on commence. »

Sa nouvelle assistante le mira, de nouveau perdue (et passablement outrée).

« Tes vêtements, imbécile… Ils vont être foutus avant la fin de la journée et tu vas crever de chaud dans moins d'une heure. Quels idiots portent un chandail et une écharpe ainsi qu'un jeans pour travailler dans un sous-sol surchauffé ? »

Elle se détailla comme si elle n'était même pas au courant de ce qu'elle portait. « Oh, c'est vrai. Désolé, c'est juste qu'il fait froid dans la guilde et – »

« STOP. Ne t'excuse pas, et prends pas dix minutes pour te justifier. Je m'en fout. Juste… porte quelque chose de plus léger demain. »

« Mmphkay ». La voix de Levy était étouffée par son chandail bleu qu'elle faisait passer par-dessus sa tête, révélant un haut de bikini jaune vif. « Faisons-le. »

* * *

Erza, Loki et Lucy étaient assis au bord de l'âtre, au bar de Fairy Tail, sirotant des mugs de chocolat chaud. Des flaques de neige fondue parsemaient le sol du restaurant, le vent soufflait dehors, et de la neige tapait contre le toit et les carreaux. « Ça doit être le pire hiver qu'on ait eu depuis des années », soupira Lucy. L'esprit stellaire à ses côtés serra affectueusement sa jambe et acquiesça.

« De quoi vous vous plaigniez ? » Grey, vêtu simplement d'un boxer et rien d'autre, se promenait avec un grand sourire sur son visage. Un Natsu tout boudeur, enveloppé dans une double épaisseur de couverture, trainait derrière.

« Il ressemble à un chat qui vient enfin d'attraper le canari qui le narguait, hein ? Comme si Noel était arrivé en avance, avec un sac plein de cadeaux pour lui. » Le Dragon de feu lança un regard à Lucy et Loki, qui avaient l'air d'être bien installés, et un autre à Erza. « Je suis sur le point de foutre le feu à ses fesses, je le jure. Et puis je mettrai un costume de père noël et je danserai autour de ses cendres. Je chanterai des chants de Noel et tout, vous verrez. »

« Ne laisse pas le froid t'atteindre », fit doucement Erza. « Je sais que la chaleur est un peu absente, mais- »

« La chaleur est _un peu_ absente ? » Natsu était furieux. Il avait de grandes cernes sous les yeux, et des ongles qui avaient l'air d'avoir été rongés récemment. « Je n'ai pas eu chaud depuis des semaines ! Personne ne l'a été. J'ai des glaçons qui se forment sur mes coui- »

« T'as pas idée à quel point je ne veux pas savoir. »

La porte du restaurant s'ouvrit lentement dans un craquement, révélant une visiblement très sale et très épuisée Levy. Tout le monde dans la salle se tut et resta bouche-bée devant son apparence échevelée. La mage aux cheveux bleus se posa sur un banc et s'écroula, la tête contre la table. Jet et Droy se jetèrent sur elle pour la bombarder de questions. En fait, tout le monde dans la salle sauf Erza semblait concerné. Mirajane plaça un plat chaud et un verre de cidre froid en face d'elle, puis lui tapota doucement le dos.

« Juste le travail » répondit elle. « La magie m'a pris plus d'énergie que je pensais, mais ça va. Gajeel a fini par me mettre dehors et m'a dit d'aller au lit. » Elle bailla et s'étira un peu plus sur la table.

« Gajeel ? Tu travailles avec Gajeel ? » Jet semblait stupéfait, son chapeau haut de forme manquant de tomber alors qu'il niait de la tête. « Levy c'est une blague. Tu n'es pas honnêtement en train de travailler avec ce connard, pas après ce qu'il nous a fait ? »

« C'est pas un monstre, les gars. Je n'en suis pas inquiète. »

« Tu vas en avoir pour combien de temps à travailler avec lui ? »

« Quelques jours, je pense. Peut-être plus. C'est plus difficile que ce que je pensais. »

« Ne le fais pas, Levy. N'y retourne pas. Droy et moi on va prendre ta place s'il le faut. »

« Ne soit pas idiot. » Elle prit quelques bouchées de poulet et de patates, mâchant lentement. « Seul ma magie Solid Script peut aider ; je ne vois pas ce que vous pourriez faire. Et ça va aller ! Il ne va rien faire pour me blesser. »

« On lui fait pas confiance. En fait, il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde ici qui le fait. Ne devrait-on pas dire quelque chose ? »

« Je m'en fiche. » fit-elle. « J'ai faim, je suis fatiguée et courbaturée, et j'ai encore du travail demain. Parlons de ça une autre fois. » Parmi les autres, certains étaient restés fixer sa table ; d'autres avaient un air concerné et chuchotaient entre eux. Lucy leva un sourcil en direction de Natsu, qui haussa les épaules et regarda Grey, qui haussa lui aussi les épaules. Seule Erza semblait amusée.

* * *

_*en jap' dans le texte. Nakama signifie « camarade, ami »._


	2. Chapter 2

_Désolé pour le retard, ce chapitre aurait dû sortir la semaine dernière, mais ma beta ainsi que moi-même n'avons pas été dans notre meilleure forme. Mais rassurez-vous, nous allons beaucoup mieux cette semaine, et votre chapitre deux est là !_

* * *

La tempête de neige pris des proportions épiques le lendemain matin. Même si la neige était douce et molle, le vent la balayait à une telle vitesse au travers des rues qu'elle piquait comme de la grêle. La glace se formait sur toutes les surfaces disponibles et l'air qu'on respirait était brulant. Gajeel patientait près de l'entrée de la chaufferie, et ne semblait pas atteint par le froid malgré le fait que c'était une porte arrière de Fairy Tail sans beaucoup de protection face à la tempête.

Levy était à seulement quelque minutes derrière lui. Elle avançait lentement vers la porte, plaçant un pied après l'autre, le dos vouté et les bras enroulés autour de son buste. Un long manteau de fourrure gris couvrait chaque partie de son corps et une capuche recouvrait ses cheveux et son visage. Gajeel déverrouilla la porte et attendit qu'elle passe. Elle failli dégringoler les marches en enlevant sa capuche et en relevant les bords de son manteau. Le Dragon de métal était lui dans sa tenue habituelle – un large pantalon gris, une chemise sans manche grise, des chaussures grises. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine d'avoir une veste.

Les deux retirèrent leurs vêtements. Levy plia son manteau sur le banc de travail, révélant un haut de bikini noir et un short kaki. Gajeel laissa tomber sa chemise et la laissa trainer sur le sol en un tas. Elle essaya de ne pas rester le fixer, mais Levy était fascinée par les clous de métal au travers de son corps ainsi que son tatouage de la guilde sur le bras.

« Ta magie a fait du bon boulot hier » dit –il, interrompant sa rêverie. « J'espère que tu peux recommencer, parce que j'en ai marre d'être ici-bas. »

Levy rayonna à la tentative de compliment, et Gajeel cligna des yeux un moment avant de se diriger vers le chauffe-eau.  
« T'es vraiment bizarre », murmura-t-il.

* * *

Malgré tous leurs efforts, la plupart des tuyaux était toujours en mauvais état. De la vapeur jaillissait des canalisations en divers endroit qui auraient dû être fermés, et toute la pièce grondait et grinçait au son des machines surmenées. De l'huile suintait des machines, et formait des petites flaques noires invisibles dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Les machines tentaient de tourner, mais rien ne fonctionnait correctement. Des nuages de vapeur s'entassaient en hauteur, formant de la condensation qui allait pourrir le plafond.

Gajeel se tenait appuyé contre un mur. Ses muscles luisaient avec la sueur et l'huile ; ses longs cheveux dégradés noirs collés contre son dos bouclaient avec l'humidité. Levy, prenant une pause elle aussi, le regardait avec les yeux mis clos. Il était vraiment fascinant à observer.

« J'ai davantage l'impression de respirer de la vapeur que de l'air », bailla-t-elle.

Le Dragon de métal eut un petit rictus. « J'ai presque finit par ici. Commence à bosser sur les tuyaux de la fournaise pendant que je termine, et on pourra sortir d'ici. »

Levy pris un tas de feuilles qui trainaient au sol ainsi qu'un crayon, accrocha une lampe torche sur elle avant de se trainer vers la fournaise. Des jets de vapeurs blanches sortaient des nombreuses fissures le long de la tuyauterie attachée au mur. La mage lissa du bout des doigts un bout de papier sur la surface d'un tube endommagé et y écrivit les mots _Fer_ et _Chaleur_ au crayon. En quelques secondes, le papier vira au gris, devint solide comme du roc, adhéra et s'ajusta à la forme du tube. Le tout brilla un moment avant de refroidir, et Levy continua sa route le long de la tuyauterie, vers une collection de fissures qui se trouvaient plus loin.

« Gajeel ! Je pense que je peux réparer ça à temps, mais il va falloir se dépêcher.» Elle se pencha et examina de plus près la tuyauterie, essayant de juger la stabilité de l'installation. Ce fut une seconde avant qu'un jet de vapeur bouillante ne lui arrive au visage, et elle eut encore moins de temps pour réagir. Levy mit sa main devant son visage et ferma les yeux. Toute la partie exposée de sa main droite était engourdie, et elle se sentit tirée et jetée en arrière. Gajeel la prit par les épaules et la maintint contre son torse. Levy gémit et haleta tandis que la sensation de ses doigts revenait et que le Dragon de métal la libérait de son étreinte. Les clous traversant ses avants bras avaient laissé de petites empreintes sur le corps de Levy.

« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI VAS PAS CHEZ TOI ? Seul un IDIOT mettrait son visage près de – oh mon dieu est ce que tu _pleures_ ? »

Levy remua la tête, essuyant de sa main gauche le coin de son œil avant que l'humidité ne se transforme en larme. Son visage trahissait son envie de pleurer, et elle baissa la tête comme une enfant fautive. Gajeel, complètement exaspéré, fis un geste de la main devant elle et essaya de paraître moins énervé.

« Non, fais pas ça. Pleure pas. Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures bon sang ? »

« Je suis désolée », murmura-t-elle. « J'ai cru que tu allais… Tu m'as fait peur, c'est tout. »

« Sois pas stupide. Je voulais juste éviter que ton visage fonde. Je voulais pas te faire peur, alors arrête de pleurer. Vraiment. » Elle renifla et hocha de la tête, essuyant encore ses yeux. Gajeel la prit par le bras et la ramena vers le banc de travail près des escaliers. Il fit sauter le couvercle d'un kit de premiers soins qui était là, et examina sa main.

« Ouais, tu l'as brulée. Idiote, va. » Le contact de sa main était doux au toucher pour Levy, et peut être juste un plus plus chaud qu'une peau humaine. Ce n'était pas les mains rugueuses et froides auxquelles elle s'attendait. Bon, il n'était pas spécialement doux non plus en étalant la pommade antibactérienne, posant ensuite un morceau de gaze pour envelopper sa main.

« Ça va encore bruler quelques jours, mais ne crois pas que tu vas échapper au boulot. Allez, maintenant sors d'ici et va te reposer. »

« Merci ». Levy admira le bandage qui menaçait de se défaire, et sourit gentiment. Gajeel toussa et pointa du doigt les escaliers.

« Ne me remercie pas d'avoir réparé une connerie que tu as faite. Juste, ne le refais plus. »

* * *

Les choses auraient été bien différentes, et bien mieux, si Levy avait foncé dans la grande salle de la guilde pour y manger quelque chose. Mais une bonne douche chaude et une tenue propre l'attiraient davantage que de la nourriture, et elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de revoir de sitôt Jet et Droy.

« Levy ! » Lucy fit irruption dans sa salle de bain. « Il faut que tu viennes, vite ! » Levy passa la tête hors de la douche, la tête couverte de shampoing. Elle avait l'air mal à l'aise, mais pas surprise.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Droy et Jet sont en train de se battre contre Gajeel ! Erza dit que tu es la seule qui peut les arrêter, alors bouge ! »

Elle ferma les yeux un moment et posa sa tête contre le carrelage mural de sa douche. L'eau chaude battait contre ses muscles épuisés par la magie qui en avait drainé toute l'énergie. Elle était vraiment bien là, mais soupira et rinça ses cheveux rapidement. Levy était encore en train de se sécher les cheveux – qui étaient désormais un vrai nid d'oiseau – avec une serviette lorsqu'elle trottina jusqu'au hall. Gajeel était debout sur une table avec les bras croisés, Jet et Droy chacun d'un côté à quelques mètres seulement. Les autres membres de Fairy Tail présents avaient eu le bon sens de s'éloigner et de garder une distance de sécurité.  
« Me sortez pas des conneries» ricana le Dragon de métal.

« Tu nous auras pas. On sait pas ce que tu lui as dit, mais elle s'est mis dans le crane la fausse idée que tu étais quelqu'un de bien. » De la vigne faisait son chemin le long du bras de Droy – un avertissement pas si subtil.

« Droy ! » le réprimanda Lévi. « Gajeel n'est pas notre ennemi. »

Jet jaugea l'ennemi. « J'ai fait des recherches. Tu sais ce qu'il a fait au nom de Phantom Lord ? Des villes pillées et détruites, des femmes - »

« Ferme-là. » La voix de Gajeel avait un ton glacial. Jet stoppa, mais son rictus ne prêtait pas à confusion.

« C'est du passé, et je ne le haïrai pas pour ça. Il fait partie de Fairy Tail maintenant ; il n'a rien fait de mal jusqu'à maintenant. » Levy passa une main dans ses cheveux encore humides pour y défaire les nœuds. Droy attrapa sa main et la tira vers Jet violement. Elle eut un petit cri, mais ne lutta pas.

« C'est quoi ça ? »

« Je me suis blessée au travail aujourd'hui ; c'est rien. »

« Est-ce qu'il t'a fait ça ? » Les yeux de Jet lançaient des éclairs.

« Tu crois vraiment que je m'abaisserais à blesser des gamines ? » Gajeel sourit d'une manière particulièrement effrayante.

« Tu l'as pas déjà fait ? » demanda Droy. « J'ai entendu des histoires sur tes précédents exploits. »

« Ce n'est pas juste ! On ne peut pas juger quelqu'un en se basant sur des rumeurs et autres histoires. Et de toute manière, il ne m'a jamais blessée ! Vous avez besoin de vous calmer les garçons, et de baisser votre taux de testostérone. »

« On s'inquiétait juste pour toi, » fit affectueusement Jet. « Tu sais qu'on ferait n'importe quoi pour te protéger. »

« Mais de quoi vous vous inquiétez ? Vous croyez que je vais l'attacher et la torturer ou quoi ? » Gajeel avait désormais un regard noir, et Levy savait que ça annonçait des problèmes. « Ou peut être vous pensez que je vais la jeter à terre et me la faire, comme vous en rêvez ? »

Il n'y eu pas d'avertissement avant que Droy ne jette un paquet de graines aux pieds de Gajeel en hurlant « PLANT TRANSFORM ! ». Une énorme vigne prit forme sur la table où se trouvait encore Gajeel. Des poings se formèrent et commencèrent à marteler le Dragon. Ce dernier fut ainsi jeté au sol, du sang ruisselant de sa bouche. Levy prit le bras de Droy alors qu'il allait jeter un autre sachet de graines, et s'y accrocha fermement, une lueur féroce dans les yeux.

« Arrête ça ! Les Nakamas ne se blessent pas entre eux ! »

Jet eut un temps de réflexion en voyant Levy agir, mais secoua sa tête et chargea en direction de Gajeel. « WING STRIKE ! », et une vague d'énergie jaillit de ses poings, cognant Gajeel en plein visage ce qui le renvoya au sol. Des planches craquèrent sous la violence de l'impact. Et malgré tout, Gajeel ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Il grogna, et cracha un jet de sang sur le sol.

« Tu ferais mieux de te battre, Dragon ! Debout et bats toi ! » Jet fit un bond, puis prit appui sur ses genoux. « SONIC KICK ! »

Levy se jeta au-dessus de Gajeel, et leva les mains en signe de protestation. Jet essaya de s'arrêter, mais son pouvoir était déjà lancé. Son pied évita l'homme de métal de peu. Des morceaux de plancher et un énorme nuage de poussière s'élevèrent dans les airs.

Droy dérapa un peu plus loin, et les 2 hommes attendirent que le nuage retombe. Gajeel, meurtri et sanglant, était couché sur le côté contre Levy. Il la tint fermement, son propre corps éclipsant totalement les frêles formes de la mage.

Ses yeux lancèrent un regard en direction des deux membres de l'équipe Shadow Gear, un regard qui aurait pu faire fondre du métal. « Dégagez », gronda-t-il. Jet et Droy hésitèrent un instant, mais tandis que Gajeel se relevait, ils s'enfuirent. Les autres membres de Fairy Tail se tenaient là en silence. Le Dragon pris Levy dans ses bras, et sortit. De la neige tombait doucement du ciel sombre ; c'était un agréable changement après la tempête que magnolia avait subi dernièrement. Eclairé par la lumière des lampadaires environnants, Gajeel suivi un trottoir qui menait vers le cœur de la ville. Il laissa derrière lui une trainée de sang, et quelques gouttes tombaient sur le pyjama rose que la mage portait.

Ses appartements étaient situés dans un coin, juste entre une boulangerie et une boutique spécialisée dans la magie. Ce n'était pas grand-chose – une simple chambre, une salle de bain avec une douche-baignoire, une petite cuisine et un salon. Il la posa sur le lit, peut-être un peu trop brusquement, et disparut.

* * *

_J'ai gardé les noms des attaques en anglais, étant donné que je suis les scans dans cette langue-là, et donc que j'ignore la traduction officielle. (Puis je trouve que ça fait plus cool de toute manière !)_

_A la semaine prochaine, pour le chapitre trois ! Nous espérons que vous avez apprécié notre travail._


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapitre trois, bonne semaine à tous !_

* * *

Il fallut un moment avant que Levy ne s'agite. Elle se blottit plus profondément dans la couette, mais son esprit repris soudainement conscience et elle s'assit, surprise. La pièce était simplement éclairée par les rayons de la lune qui traversaient un store, baignant la pièce faiblement. L'obscurité et le silence remplissaient l'appartement. Levy sentit son cœur battre plus vite, et un frisson parcouru sa colonne vertébrale.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? ». Sa gorge était un peu sèche et elle toussa afin de la dégager. Une grande ombre apparut sur le pas de la porte, et s'appuya contre le montant. Elle lui lança son regard le plus menaçant, comme si elle n'était pas la mage la plus faible de Fairy Tail, et qu'elle pouvait totalement lui botter les fesses.

« Relax. » Sa voix était profonde, grave et familière. « Comment tu te sens ? »

« Gajeel ? » Ses yeux s'illuminèrent et son attitude s'adoucit. C'était comme si quelqu'un venait d'allumer une lumière en elle. « Oh mon dieu, tu m'as fait peur. Je me sens… pas très bien en fait. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

« T'as fait un truc stupide. Encore. » Il s'approcha du lit pendant que Levy était dans ses pensées.

« Droy et Jet ? Est-ce qu'ils vont bien ? »

Le bord du matelas s'affaissa sous son poids alors qu'il s'asseyait. « J'imagine. Je les ai même pas touchés. »

« Oh, Gajeel… » Des larmes montèrent aux yeux de Levy, brillant dans l'obscurité.

« Tu pleures encore… »

« Je suis vraiment désolée. Ils t'ont encore attaqué, même si tu es désormais notre Nakama. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu les arrêter. »

Des doigts lui prirent la mâchoire et la forcèrent à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Oh, tu les as stoppés. Je pense pas qu'ils réessayeront de m'attaquer après ça. » Puis son visage se rapprocha du sien, de très près. Levy eut le souffle coupé et des papillons dans le ventre. Et, à sa propre surprise, elle n'essaya pas de s'en éloigner.

« Ne fais plus _jamais_ quelque chose comme ça » siffla-t-il dans son oreille. « Je suis un Dragon, Levy. Je peux prendre ce misérable coup de pied que Jet appelle 'God's Leg' et peut être en avoir une égratignure, mais c'est tout. Tu sais ce qui aurait pu se passer si tu avais été celle qui s'était pris le coup ? »

« Il fallait que je les arrête », fit-elle tout doucement. C'était compliqué de respirer avec son visage si près du sien, même si elle ne savait dire pourquoi. Le corps de Gajeel irradiait d'une telle chaleur qu'elle pouvait le sentir, et sa voix était si grondante qu'elle aurait pu le confondre avec un roulement de tonnerre. « Je savais que tu ne répliquerais pas, alors j'ai dû… Il fallait que je te protège. »

Il lâcha son visage et s'en alla vers la cuisine. Levy sentit une vague de froid là où la chaleur de Gajeel se tenait. Une lumière fit irruption dans la pièce alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de son réfrigérateur, qui était totalement vide, et la mage entendit le tintement de glaçons les uns contre les autres. La porte se referma, et il revint dans la pièce.

« Tiens », dit-il doucement en lui tendant un sac remplit de glace. « J'ai pas d'aspirine à te donner. Je peux te ramener de l'eau si tu veux. » Levy secoua la tête en négation et accepta la glace. La condensation du sac perlait et gouttait sur son pyjama encore légèrement taché de sang.

« Tu peux allumer la lumière s'il te plait ? Je n'aime pas vraiment le noir. »

« J'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ait pas d'ampoule ici. Je ne viens jamais ici à moins d'avoir besoin de me reposer quelques heures. A part pour le frigo, la cuisinière et le lit, il n'y a rien. Il n'y a même pas à manger. »

« Oh. C'est pas grave. »

« Il n'y a rien à craindre du noir tu sais. Je suis plus grand et plus menaçant que tout ce qui pourrait se faufiler autour dans l'obscurité, et rien ne serait assez stupide pour te toucher alors que je suis près de toi. »

« Merci. » le sourire de Levy était radieux. Gajeel détourna le regard et haussa les épaules.

« C'est juste un fait. Je serai sur le canapé si t'as besoin de moi. »

Levy se lova de nouveau au plus profond de la couette grise avec le sac de glace reposant sur sa tête. Le sommeil l'envahit instantanément, et remplit son esprit de merveilleux, étranges et pleins de nuances d'argent.

* * *

« Vous êtes venus ensemble ? » demanda Lucy incrédule. Levy, occupée à engloutir le petit déjeuner préparé par Mirajane, acquiesça. Il y avait quelques écorchures sur son visage et sur ses bras nus, mais rien de sérieux. Gajeel discutait tranquillement avec Natsu près du tableau des missions. « Et vous avez travaillé ensemble ? »

« Ouais. Je pense qu'on a réussi à bien réparer le chauffe-eau et le four pour le moment. La chaudière est terminée, merci mon dieu. »

« Incroyable. Oh, et c'était quoi l'histoire avec ce combat hier soir ? » Elle fit un geste en direction d'un gros trou désormais présent au milieu du sol.

Levy jeta un regard sur l'ensemble du restaurant, ignorant sa question. « Est-ce que tu as vu Jet ou Droy quelque part ? » demanda-t-elle. Son visage affichait une mine déçue alors qu'elle ne reconnaissait leurs visages nulle part dans la foule, et il devint blessé lorsque Lucy répondit.

« Non, désolé. J'ai entendu dire qu'Erza les a bien réprimandés et leur a collé une punition. »

Gajeel vint vers leur table précipitamment et quitta un Natsu qui semblait bien mécontent par le tableau. Lucy n'était pas sure de l'endroit où se focaliser – la bête qui fonçait tout droit sur eux ou son meilleur ami énervé. Mais le Dragon de métal l'emporta sur celui de feu et la mage stellaire le regarda avec défiance. Cet homme n'était que contrariété. Mais il ignora son attention et choisi plutôt d'ébouriffer les cheveux de Levy et de la prendre par le bras. La petite mage essaya de le repousser, de bouder, mais il était inébranlable.

« Bouge tes grosses fesses et mettons-nous au boulot ! »

Lucy ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Levy leur fit un signe pour éloigner leurs préoccupations et s'accrocha au bras de Gajeel. Il n'y avait pas un œil à Fairy Tail qui n'était pas rivé sur eux, ce couple étrange qui quittait le bâtiment pour sortir dans le froid impitoyable.

* * *

« Comment ça se passe ? ». Sa voix porta au travers de la sombre pièce humide. Gajeel fit une pause dans son martelage et poussa un soupir.

« Ça se passe. Ce foutu four devrait tenir au moins jusqu'à la fin de l'hiver… normalement. T'as besoin de quelque chose ? »

Levy se tenait sur la pointe des pieds dans l'espoir d'atteindre un tuyau au-dessus d'elle. Ce n'était pas très loin d'elle, mais juste à la limite. « Est-ce que tu peux m'apporter le tabouret près du banc de travail ? Je n'arrive pas à atteindre cet endroit. »

« T'as fait un paquet de boulot aujourd'hui », commença-t-il exaspéré. « Va te reposer bon sang. »

« Je peux encore faire plus. » Son ton était assuré tandis qu'elle atteignait tout juste la canalisation pour y mettre un morceau de papier. S'étirer autant faisait ressortir la douleur de ses égratignures – un vestige de l'explosion d'énergie provoquée par le coup de pied de Jet – et Levy grogna en se relâchant. Sa chevelure sauvage bleue lui retomba sur le visage, masquant la douleur visible sur ses traits. Un mal qui n'avait que peu de lien avec les coupures et les égratignures présentes sur son corps.

Gajeel vint en un éclair à ses côtés. Malheureusement, dans sa précipitation il trébucha sur la lampe torche au sol et la cassa. La seule lumière présente dans la pièce s'éteignit et laissa les deux occupants dans le noir complet. Levy gémit.

« Wow, désolé. Est-ce que ça va ? »

Ses mains tâtonnèrent dans l'obscurité. Le bout de ses doigts frôla la peau chaude et glissante du Dragon, et celui-ci attrapa ses mains, la rapprochant de lui.

« Tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dit sur le noir ? » demanda-t-il calmement. Elle hocha la tête contre son torse et ferma les yeux, ses cils chatouillant sa peau. « Tu es aussi sure que possible avec moi. »

Les bras de Levy se glissèrent autour de sa taille et soudainement elle l'étreignit. Gajeel se figea, ses muscles tendus face à la situation inconnue pour lui, à la sensation d'être touché. Il posa maladroitement les mains sur son dos et elle soupira. « Je suis tellement fatiguée. J'ai l'impression de ne rien pouvoir faire de bien, et Jet et Droy – »

Un doit se posa sur ses lèvres, la surprenant.

« Pourquoi es-tu si inquiète pour eux ? Ils ont fait des conneries et maintenant ils en payent le prix. C'est normal. »

« J'ai l'impression que notre équipe se déchire, et je pense que c'est de ma faute. » Ses douces lèvres se mouvaient contre son doigt, refusant l'ordre au silence qu'il imposait.

« Attends juste qu'ils se calment. Puis ils reviendront et te supplieront de les pardonner et tout reviendra à la normale. » Ses doigts passèrent sous son menton et lui relevèrent son doux visage. Les yeux de Levy s'agitèrent, cherchant la raison. Quelque chose de chaud lui toucha les lèvres alors, quelque chose de légèrement humide. Ça ne dura qu'un instant, puis la sensation fut remplacée par celle de ses propres doigts tremblants. Une question hantait son esprit qui était trop effrayé pour oser la poser à voix haute.

« Allez, faut trouver une autre lumière. » La main de Gajeel pris la sienne et la guida dans le noir. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur des machines et les sifflements de vapeur, mais aussi la chaleur irradiant ses propres joues. Levy frottait ses lèvres, comme si elles allaient lui apporter une réponse.

Une lampe à pile reposait sur le banc de travail, éclairant les ténèbres environnantes, et Levy aurait pu la câliner. Gajeel attrapa une lampe torche et du ruban adhésif, et attacha le tout autour de la taille de Levy.

« C'est mieux. » Il approuva du regard son œuvre. Quelques bandes de ruban argentées entouraient sa ceinture et la lampe, la maintenant tout en la laissant se balancer légèrement contre ses cuisses tandis qu'elle marchait. Les longs cheveux noirs de Gajeel lui tombaient sur les épaules comme un rideau. Levy ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger sur son apparence exotique ; ses cheveux, les clous de métal qui parcouraient son corps, ses yeux perçants de Dragon, le duo de tatouages sur ses épaules.

« Maintenant va finir ton travail. J'ai faim, et ça va me rendre dingue de rester autour de ces machines toute la journée. »

Elle hocha la tête et, un escabeau à la main, partit en direction de sa zone de travail. Gajeel lui lança un regard indescriptible, et remua la tête.

* * *

La petite mage aux cheveux bleus s'assit au bar, les yeux perdus au loin. Loki lui tapota le dos et lui fit un sourire entendu.

« J'ai déjà vu ce regard. »

« Hm ? Quel regard ? »

« Celui d'une fille amoureuse, bien sûr. Lucy me regarde de cette manière en permanence. »

« Ouais, c'est ça. » La blonde en question se posa de l'autre côté de Levy et fit rouler les yeux en direction de son esprit stellaire. Loki rayonna.

« Amoureuse ? Impossible. De qui je le serais ? » Levy ria un peu, confuse.

« Tu passes ton temps à te toucher les lèvres, perdue dans tes pensées, et tu soupires toutes les 30 secondes. Je n'ai jamais vu une attitude aussi flagrante. »

« Non ! Non, tu… tu ne comprends pas. C'est juste que quelque chose est arrivé et que je ne comprends pas. Je ne _sais_ même pas si c'est vraiment arrivé. J'aurais très bien pu imaginer tout ça. »

« Quelque chose est arrivé avec Gajeel ? » Loki semblait excité à l'idée. Lucy lui lança un regard qui disait clairement 'la ferme'.

« Oui. Enfin, peut-être. Je sais pas. » Elle semblait ailleurs alors qu'elle parlait, son esprit allant de pensées en pensées à propos de ce qui c'était passé, s'il l'avait vraiment embrassée… et si elle était d'accord avec tout ça.

« Tu étais surprise ? »

« Définitivement. »

« Tu étais en colère contre lui ? »

« En colère ? Non, je ne crois pas. »

« As-tu été effrayée ? »

« Un peu. Mais pas de la manière, vous savez, il aurait pu me faire du mal ou autre. »

« Est-ce que tu _aimes_ _bien_ Gajeel, Levy ? » demanda sérieusement Lucy.

« Si tu exceptes son tempérament colérique, son attitude menaçante et son arrogance… Ouais. Je sais qu'il n'est pas très gentil envers les gens, et en retour peu de gens ont confiance en lui. Mais, vous savez quoi ? Moi si. Je lui confierais ma vie. »

« Je maintiens mon idée. » fit sournoisement Loki. Lucy roula de nouveau ses yeux dans sa direction. Levy, vraiment confuse, tenait sa tête entre ses mains. Jet et Droy se tenaient au coin du bar, cachés par une longueur de mur, et venaient d'entendre chaque mot. Jet regarda Droy, avec un air chagriné sur le visage, et son ami aux cheveux noirs remua la tête puis le traina au loin de la fille qu'ils avaient tous les deux aimé.

* * *

Il y eut un grand fracas contre la porte. Gajeel coupa l'eau de sa douche et fit une pause, juste pour être sur qu'il avait bien entendu. Il entendit de nouveaux coups et une voix étouffée crier son nom. Enroulant une serviette grise autour de sa taille, le Dragon tout trempé et dégoulinant alla répondre à la porte.

« Ilsmontlaissée », souffla Levy. Elle était à bout de souffle, la main sur la hanche pour soulager son point de côté, la sueur perlant sur son front. Il ouvrit en grand la porte et elle s'engouffra pour aller se laisser tomber sur le canapé rembourré. Gajeel réajusta sa serviette et s'assis à ses côtés. Il sentait le cèdre et le pin contrairement à l'huile et la graisse pour une fois.

« Qui t'as laissée ? »

« Jet et Droy ! Ils ont pris une mission sans moi. » Des gouttes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux et elle les essuya rapidement. Son corps était étalé, complètement abattu. Gajeel passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la tira contre son torse. Il se tut alors qu'elle se mit à sangloter contre sa poitrine et qu'elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle pleura encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus une larme à verser.

« Comment as-tu su ? » Sa voix rauque était calme, essayant de ne pas la troubler plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

« Erza me l'a dit, » fit elle en reniflant. « Ils sont allés voir Mirajane pour lui dire qu'ils prenaient la mission, et qu'ils avaient besoin de temps. Du temps loin de moi… »

« Du temps loin de moi, tu veux dire. Tout ce foutoir est de ma faute. Si je n'avais pas demandé une assistante, Erza ne t'aurais jamais ramenée pour ce travail et tu ne serais pas en train de pleurer pour la millième fois. »

« Ne dis pas ça, » murmura-t-elle, toujours contre sa peau. Son souffle chaud tombait sur son mamelon et lui donnait des frissons qui l'effrayèrent. « Si tout ceci n'était pas arrivé, je n'aurais jamais dépassé ma peur à ton sujet. Et je n'aurais pas eu la chance de devenir ton amie non plus. »

« C'est la chose la plus gentille qu'on m'ait jamais dite. » Le ton de Gajeel était sarcastique, mais on pouvait aussi y déceler la véracité de ses propos. Levy lui mit un coup dans le bras, même s'il n'était guère agressif, et il la souleva de son torse pour la remettre sur ses pieds.

« J'ai du travail qu'il faut que je finisse. Tu ferais bien de retourner au dortoir des filles. »

Levy acquiesça, ses cheveux bleus tombant presque de son bandeau. Sur le pas de la porte elle se tourna pour lui dire au revoir, mais le regard sur le visage de Gajeel l'en dissuada. Il avait l'air terriblement sérieux tandis qu'il refermait la porte derrière elle, et elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal tout le long de son trajet jusqu'à chez elle.

* * *

_A la semaine prochaine !_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapitre quatre ! Et c'est déjà la fin malheureusement. J'espère que vous apprécierez !_

* * *

C'était une heure obscène pour venir frapper à sa porte, si tôt le matin. Levy était au moins habituée à se lever au lever du soleil pour aller travailler avec Gajeel, mais il faisait encore sombre au travers de ses fenêtres. Baillant, elle s'extirpa de son lit pour aller répondre à la porte. C'était Erza, à sa grande surprise, qui était encore en pyjama.

« Désolé, je sais qu'il est tôt, mais je tenais vraiment à te voir avant que tu ne sortes. Ton travail à la chaufferie est terminé. Gajeel et toi avez fait un excellent travail et le maitre étudie votre dédommagement pour votre travail acharné. »

« Pardon ? »

« Un plombier va venir la semaine prochaine pour finir de réparer. Donc profites-en pour dormir, okay ? » La beauté écarlate souriait, mais la petite mage ne lui sourit pas en retour.

« Oh. Est-ce que Gajeel est au courant ? »

« Il est venu tout à l'heure et a voulu que je te le dise, puisqu'il partait. »

« Partait ? Quoi, en mission ? C'est une blague. »

Elle remercia Erza et ferma la porte, laissant son amie aux cheveux rouges abasourdie. Quelques minutes plus tard elle était vêtue, son sac de voyage rempli de vêtements légers et d'autres fournitures. Elle ne put aller plus vite alors qu'elle courrait vers la porte et suivait le chemin vers Fairy Tail.

Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive aussi tôt dans la guilde, mais Mirajane était au poste derrière le bar à essuyer des tasses.

« Où — »

« Jet et Droy sont allés sur la côte. » Mirajane sourit en connaissance de cause. « Ils sont allés régler quelques problèmes avec des clochards du côté du port. Je peux t'écrire les indications pour t'y rendre. » À sa grande surprise, Levy lui fit un signe de la main pour signifier son désintérêt.

« J'ai besoin de savoir où Gajeel est parti. »

« Gajeel ? » La blonde platine avait l'air choquée. « Je ne sais pas. Il n'a pas pris de mission, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. »

La petite mage bleue claqua de rage sa main contre la table. Ça lui faisait mal de savoir qu'il était parti, alors qu'il savait qu'elle se sentait déjà seule sans ses équipiers. Mais ce qui brulait le plus était le fait qu'il était parti à cause d'_elle_. Il était la raison pour laquelle elle s'était fâchée avec Jet et Droy, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé avant, et aussi la raison pour laquelle elle avait été laissée derrière. Mais qu'il en prenne la responsabilité et qu'il parte… C'était _impardonnable_.

Mirajane regarda au loin et vit quelqu'un s'approcher. Levy se tourna pour voir un Natsu très grave qui se dirigeait vers elles.

« Tu veux savoir où ce salaud en métal est parti ? Il m'a dit de garder ça pour moi, ce trouillard. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un le chasse et le fasse changer d'avis. »

« Tu l'as laissé abandonner ses Nakama ? » Levy haussa le menton en signe de défi. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas approuver ceci.

« Je l'ai laissé faire quelque chose de bien dans sa vie pour une fois», rétorqua Natsu. « Il semble croire que te réunir avec jet et Droy valait la peine qu'il nous quitte, et je n'ai rien pu répondre. Mais si tu veux savoir où il est parti, je vais te le dire. »

Levy avait déjà une carte étalée sur le bar dans sa direction. « Montre-moi », demanda-t-elle. Natsu posa un doigt sur la frontière entre Fiore et Bosco, une mince zone de foret qui longeait les montagnes. Elle donna rapidement au Dragon de feu une étreinte et se dirigea vers la porte sans un coup d'œil en arrière.

* * *

Gajeel avait quelques heures d'avance, mais elle s'était déplacée comme si elle avait été en mission. Il lui fallut tout de même trois jours de voyage non-stop par calèche et à dos de cheval pour atteindre sa destination. La forêt longeait la côte et passait la lisière entre Fiore et Bosco, ce qui était une zone à fort potentiel dangereux. Il y avait beaucoup de questions à propos des missions aux frontières, et sur les droits des mages à faire des prisonniers de pays étrangers au leur. S'il avait passé la bordure… ce serait compliqué.

Le tonnerre grondait au travers des arbres, et un nuage de fumée s'élevait à peine à un kilomètre de l'endroit où se trouvait Levy. Tout en rangeant sa carte, la mage bleue se glissa aussi discrètement que possible au travers de la forêt dense, pas vraiment sure de ce qu'elle allait trouver. Gajeel était presque un mage de rang S et elle était bien loin de ce niveau. S'il se battait avec quelqu'un équivalent à son niveau, il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'elle pourrait faire.

Une autre explosion secoua le sol, plus proche cette fois-ci. Au travers d'un nuage de poussière et de fumée elle put apercevoir 2 personnes se trouvant face à face. Un avait le genou à terre, se tenant la poitrine ; l'autre se tenait debout au-dessus de lui, englobé dans une grande boule de feu rugissante. Levy s'accroupit au ras du sol, et fut prise de stupeur.

« Pathétique. Tu es censé être un Dragon ? » cracha avec dédain l'homme enflammé. Gajeel releva la tête avec effort.

« Vas te faire foutre ! Tu n'as aucun vrai pouvoir, foutu imposteur. Porter un anneau enchanté ne fait pas de toi un mage. Cette bulle de flamme te prend toute ton énergie, et dans peu de temps tu n'auras plus d'énergie. »

« Si je suis un imposteur, alors qu'est-ce que tu fous au sol comme un insecte sur le point d'être écrasé ? »

« Parce que tu es un bâtard qui ne se bat pas à la loyale. Je vais t'arracher le cœur, enfoiré ! » Gajeel prit une impulsion, se releva et se précipita vers la bulle de feu, un jutsu sur le bout de la langue. Mais l'énergie qu'il envoya rebondit contre le feu et se dispersa vers les arbres, et le Dragon grogna de douleur alors que le feu avait roussi sa peau. Le pouvoir contenu dans l'anneau était inhumain et ne ressemblait à rien qu'il ait déjà pu voir – de la magie noire.

L'homme rit alors que Gajeel s'effondrait sur le sol, et il posa un pied sur l'épaule du Dragon. La chair brula au contact – dégageant une odeur horrible.

« Encore quelques minutes », murmura le mage de Fairy Tail entre ses dents, essayant de ne pas céder à la douleur. « Et alors tu seras à moi. »

« Seulement si tu tiens jusque-là, Dragon. »

« J'hallucine » siffla Gajeel. Il avait cru voir un paquet de cheveux bleus retenus par un bandeau jaune vif émerger des arbres, ce qui était impossible.

« WATER ! » cria Levy. Chaque parcelle de sa détermination et de son désir de protéger son Nakama pris forme en une immense boule d'énergie qui frappa l'homme de feu en plein milieu du dos. Le choc se vit sur son visage alors que sa bulle de feu disparaissait dans un nuage de vapeur. Gajeel profita de l'opportunité pour se jeter sur son adversaire et les deux s'écroulèrent au sol. Un seul coup de ses poings de métal suffit pour rendre le prétendu mage inconscient.

Avec un grognement d'effort, Gajeel se roula sur le côté et ferma ses yeux. Levy sortit des fourrés et se glissa à genoux à ses côtés, souhaitant désespérément qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Son corps était recouvert de brulures, d'égratignures sanglantes et un assortiment de contusions diverses. Ses petites mains saisirent les épaules de son compagnon et elle le secoua doucement.

« Gajeel ? S'il te plait réveille-toi. Est-ce que ça va ? » Il n'y eut pas de réponse, il ne bougea même pas d'un pouce. Elle lui toucha la joue et écarta des mèches de son visage.

« Faites qu'il aille bien », pria-t-elle. Un œil de bronze s'ouvrit et l'observa.

« Levy ? »

Elle jeta ses bras autour de son cou et l'enlaça très fort, puis se recula pour lui frapper le visage. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent de surprise tandis qu'elle se mit à marteler ses poings contre son torse.

« ESPECE DE SALAUD ! Comment as-tu pu faire quelque chose d'aussi _stupide_ ? T'as cru que ça irait de juste partir comme ça, de quitter tes Nakama ? Sans parler du fait que je viens de te sauver les fesses ! Qu'est ce qui se serait passé si je n'étais pas arrivée à temps ? Je suis sure que tu n'as même pas envisagé – »

La bouche de Gajeel trouva la sienne et la revendiqua violemment. Sa langue effleura ses douces lèvres et s'y introduisit. Levy sentit ses muscles se ramollir et son corps se réduire en un point, celui d'où provenait cette merveilleuse sensation qu'elle n'avait jamais connue. Le Dragon était très passionné dans son baiser, s'assurant de parcourir chaque centimètre de ses lèvres et de sa langue. Quand ils s'arrachèrent finalement l'un à l'autre, Levy respirait lourdement, le corps parcouru de frissons d'excitation.

« Pourquoi es-tu venue ici ? »

« Pourquoi es-tu parti ? »

Sa main rugueuse se posa sur sa joue, et il l'attira pour un autre baiser. « J'ai cru que si je partais, il n'y aurait plus de raison pour toi, Jet et Droy de vous battre. »

« Ils sont mes Nakama et les tiens aussi. Qu'importe ce qu'il arrive, on se serre les coudes et on se supporte. Ils ont juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour te connaître comme moi je te connais. »

« Levy, tu es la seule assez folle pour me connaître et bien m'aimer. »

Elle rit et lui donna encore un petit coup de poing. « Qui a dit que je t'aimais bien ? »

Il ferma les yeux et posa la tête sur sa main, un sourire suffisant sur le visage. « On sait tous les deux que tu penses que je suis le gars le plus cool que tu aies jamais rencontré. Et je sais aussi que tu veux faire _des choses_ avec moi, ce qui me va parfaitement. »

Sa main partit pour le gifler à nouveau, cette fois-ci sur l'épaule légèrement brulée. Gajeel tressaillit et laissa échapper quelques grognements.

« Rentrons chez nous, stupide Dragon. »

* * *

Le retour à la maison fut calme et confortable. Ils somnolèrent pendant la majorité du trajet, son bras à lui sur ses épaules à elle. Bien que Gajeel n'ait jamais été aussi heureux dans sa vie, ça n'améliora pas son apparence sévère. En fait, il avait l'air encore plus arrogant et dangereux qu'avant.

Il faisait nuit lorsqu'ils approchèrent de la petite ville de Magnolia. Gajeel paya le chariot et prit Levy dans ses bras (malgré ses blessures), la tenant contre lui pour la laisser dormir en paix. Elle ne remua même pas jusqu'à ce qu'il la pose sur son lit. Le tuyau du robinet de la salle de bain se mit à trembler et le bruit la tira du sommeil. Ce fut quelques minutes à peine avant qu'il n'éteigne la lumière de la pièce où il se trouvait pour venir la rejoindre dans la chambre. Il essaya d'être aussi discret que possible pour glisser un pyjama sous sa serviette et ramper sous les couvertures. Levy se retourna avec un sourire endormi.

« T'es bruyant. »

« Tais-toi. » Il l'attira plus près et l'embrassa. C'était étrange, mais il pouvait sentir son sourire tandis qu'elle l'embrassait en retour comme une gamine amoureuse. Soudainement, il la tira en arrière et prit un regard sérieux.

« Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir avant que ça n'aille plus loin ; »

« Je sais déjà que tu es un type condescendant et méprisant, si c'est ce que tu t'apprêtes à dire. »

« Levy, j'ai quatre-vingt-sept ans. »

Elle put à peine se contenir lorsqu'elle fut saisie de gloussements. Gajeel la regarda, terriblement confus, alors qu'elle lui frappait affectueusement la poitrine et séchait des larmes qui se formaient au coin de ses yeux.

« J'adore les hommes plus âgés », ricana-t-elle. Il sourit en retour – quelque chose qu'elle avait rarement vu – et il l'embrassa sur le front affectueusement. Ses doigts placèrent une mèche de cheveux bleus derrière son oreille et glissèrent vers le creux de son cou. Levy soupira de contentement alors que ses yeux verts se fermaient. Ils glissèrent encore du creux de son cou, en passant par la peau de bébé de ses bras, jusqu'à ses ongles vernis. De ses ongles jusqu'à la peau de ses seins, il traça une ligne délicate. Elle se tortilla, mais elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux et ne sortit aucune protestation. Et il continua sa descente avec plaisir, par la vallée entre sa poitrine et ses hanches proéminentes. Pour arriver à ses cuisses, fines mais tout en muscle, caressant sa peau douce. Fraichement rasée, sans aucun doute.

« J'ai l'impression que je pourrais te briser » murmura-t-il.

« J'en doute », répondit-elle.

Gajeel se roula sur elle et lui plaqua les bras le long du corps avec ses mains. Ses jambes furent bloquées par les siennes alors qu'elle se débattait sous lui. Ses cheveux noirs retombaient en un rideau sombre.

« Tu sais, va falloir que tu bosses tes aptitudes. T'es nulle. »

« Dégage – tu es trop gros. »

« Je suis _quoi_ ? »

Levy explosa de rire alors qu'il chatouillait son corps avec une expression sournoise sur le visage. Les clous de métal pressés contre elle laissaient des empreintes contre ses bras et ses jambes. Elle essayait de le gifler en retour et de le repousser, presque à bout de souffle à force de rire.

Puis il la prit par les hanches pour l'attirer dans un baiser, plongeant sa langue dans sa bouche et faisant glisser ses dents contre ses lèvres. Levy se cambra contre son corps, alors que ses cheveux furent doucement tirés en arrière ce qui accentua le mouvement. Gajeel mordilla son cou et ses lobes ; la mage enroula ses jambes autour d'une des siennes et rapprocha ses hanches plus près de celles de son compagnon. Elle était perdue dans un tel état de désir, jamais connu auparavant. Toutes ses sensations se mélangeaient en un état d'extase hypnotique, et c'était presque plus que ce qu'elle pouvait supporter.

Sa main glissa le long de ses cuisses et entre le tissu de son short. Ses doigts étaient légers comme une plume alors qu'il la taquinait, gardant juste l'épaisseur de coton de ses sous-vêtements entre son corps et ses doigts. Il pouvait déjà sentir la moiteur du tissu et l'odeur de son essence, si pure et innocente, qui remplissaient ses narines.

Levy fit un bruit de contentement et le regarda avec tellement d'affection que le Dragon eut le souffle coupé. Personne au monde ne l'avait jamais regardé comme ça, et il pensa qu'elle était folle de le faire. Mais, elle était là – l'absolu yin de son yang. Elle était douce et pale, et si jeune et innocente. Il était un Dragon de métal, cruel, vieux et seul.

« Je n'ai jamais porté attention à quiconque autre que moi auparavant », murmura-t-il, comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret. « Mais ce n'est plus vrai. Je… veux que tu te rappelles de ça la prochaine fois que tu feras quelque chose de stupide. »

« C'est la chose la plus gentille qu'on m'ait jamais dite. » Elle avait parlé avec un bâillement étouffé et rit nerveusement.

Il posa sa tête contre sa poitrine, ses cheveux noirs couvrant leurs corps comme une marée noire brillante. Le son de ses battements de cœur lui remplissait les oreilles et il ferma ses yeux de bronze. Elle passa ses bras autour de lui affectueusement et les deux s'endormirent dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur**__ : Gajeel est un tsundere ! J'espère que vous avez tous apprécié ceci. Je ne me suis pas résolu à aller jusqu'au bout pour ces deux-là. Ils sont juste tellement mignons. De plus, j'adore faire un innocent!Gajeel !_

_**Note de la traductrice**__ : et voilà, une autre fiction qui s'achève. Je ne sais pas encore quelle va être la prochaine, mais peut être un changement de fandom !_


End file.
